Break Up With Her
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline wants one thing from Tyler before she agrees to have him in her bed and fully in her heart even though she already loves him. Wrote 2012 just posting here. Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Vickie


**Title: Break Up With Her**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler mentions of Vickie**

**Summary: Caroline wants one thing from Tyler before she agrees to have him in her bed and fully in her heart even though she already loves him.**

**AN: I own nothing all belongs to the shows creators and L.J. Smith**

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal **

**Break Up With Her **

Caroline looked around the grocery store trying to find something to cook. She didn't really need food but she wanted steak and fries and she didn't have that at the house. "Got anything for me to eat?" she heard from behind her almost jumping, "Did I scare you?"

"I think you'd scare your own shadow," She said back annoyed not that he scared her, but because he was there. She was always weak around him and she couldn't do it again. He was who she wanted, but he had another girl. She wished that Vickie would go off somewhere or finally go to Jeremy. Vickie could have anybody but Tyler because she wanted him ever since they made out over the summer.

The things he could do to her and her body made her want him even more. She just refused to let him in her bed until he let the bitch go. She tried not looking into his eyes; they always did her in and the way he could kiss her.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to be here right now," he whispered into her ear knowing he was turning her on. He had his own secret, he wanted her and Vickie hadn't been any where near him since the night at the Falls. She had been near him, but not in his bed or pants, he hadn't let her back in either. He thought he'd wanted her, but he was wrong, so far off the tracks of wrong.

He'd made out with Caroline during one of Vickie's drugged out moments that she was having sex with Jeremy. He pretended not to know, but he knew, it had pissed him off, but he was over their drama. He wanted Caroline and he had to make her see that. He just hadn't found the right moment to tell Vickie go, with her still having drug problems and she kept passing out when he tried to tell her.

"Tyler," Caroline moaned her eyes closing as his lips found that soft spot on her neck. They were in the grocery store, he couldn't be doing this here, but he was. He took the basket she was holding dropping it on the floor moving his hands under her shirt. She was leaning back against him and could feel how hard he was. He was so in trouble when she got her senses back she told herself.

He pulled her bra down letting her breasts pop out before he started pinching her nipples. Mystic Falls' grocery store didn't have cameras on the isles just at the doors. There were probably seven people in there and two of them were workers, the two of them and three customers on the other side of the store. The floors had been moped because of some spill so he'd hear somebody coming.

"Just feel," he said blowing air against where he'd been nipping at her neck. He turned them so she could see her reflection in the freezer. Caroline whimpered, how could she get herself into this every time. He was going to be the death of her yet because not once since the Falls had she stopped him because it felt so right.

She was so close to cumming, she was silently pleading that he wouldn't stop because she would die if he did so. He spun her around pushing her against the freezer door kissing her moving against her as his hands held her ass against his crotch. He couldn't fuck her right here, but he could have a little fun. She brought out this side of him because he wouldn't have dared do this with another girl.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him hard as she felt the waves crashing down on her. She was cumming in the middle of the freezer isle with him still dry humping against her. "Tyler, oh god," he kissed her neck stiffening his own moan as he came. "Somebody's coming," She said trying to push him away, but he was too strong, "Go, we get caught," she started but he put her shirt down in a hurry handing her the basket and took off.

He couldn't help but smile as he round the corner knowing he'd got her off in the middle of the freezer isle. She'd remember this because he wasn't going to ever let her forget it. He'd won again in the battle she had going. He just had to find the moment to tell her what he'd done and he could have her in a bed finally. He could be inside of her like he wanted to be.

Caroline smiled, she'd gotten him to cum in his pants and she was going to make sure he remembered that when she saw him next time. She grabbed a bag of fries and went to the meat counter to get two steaks because he would end up at her house.

Her mom was working and his dad was home so he wouldn't be. She didn't realize her hand was shaking until she put the steaks in the basket. He could get her from zero to cumming so fast. Even when she was mad at him he could get her going, but until he broke up and stayed away for sure from Vickie he wasn't getting in her bed.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was sitting on the hood of her car when Caroline came out of the store, "Steak and fries, you cook I clean, does eight sound good or seven?" he asked grazing the patch of skin on her back where her shirt had rode up.

"What are you talking about, I never said this was for you," she said dragging out the 'you' as his hand moved along her back. "Tyler you can't, until you break up with Vickie," she said turning around after putting the bag in the car.

He kissed her lips moving down to her neck, "Who says I haven't already?" he asked nipping at the hickey on her neck. "Haven't been with her since that night after school started," he said licking at the soft spot on her neck moving up to her ear, "You said break up with her, and I did,"

"It took you too long, you have to earn what you want," Caroline said, but she wanted him so badly, she wanted to turn him around push him into the car and do him right there.

"I earned you Caroline, you've teased me for months, and you have been fucking Damon too," he said into her ear moving his hips so she could feel what she was doing to him again, "You break up with him?" he asked.

"Yes, weeks ago," Caroline moaned feeling his hand moving to the zipper on her jeans, she wanted to resist, but she felt his hand sliding into her jeans. She bit down on her lip as he touched her outer lips before pulling his hand out and zipping her jeans back up.

"Go home and I'll be at your house at seven, and I'll even cooking," he said kissing her hard on the mouth before he stepped away from her so she could get in her car.

"You are paying for that," Caroline said about to close her door but he ducked his head inside getting right in front of her lips before saying.

"I made you cum without touching your pussy, love,"

"And your boxer's are full of cum," she countered, "Now go before I can't resist and you get us both in trouble,"

"You are trouble, Forbes," he teased before moving away from her car. She was going to cause him a lot of trouble, but she was worth it.

Caroline stopped at her house putting the bags up before she went upstairs to her room. She needed to do a few things before seven. It was already five so that gave her just enough time to finish putting her clothes away, shower and be downstairs when he showed. She didn't know how he could get to her like that and push every button.

She had wanted to hurt him, never speak to him, and even hug him over the years. It always came back to this though wanting to be with him. He had his moments and most the time he was wonderful and sweet. There were days when she knew he saw red and she blamed his dad every time.

Caroline finished the clothes before turning the shower on and once it was right she pulled the button on the tub up deciding to take a bath instead. She'd gotten everything except the bath done, even picked out her clothes. She got in the tub after adding the bubbles lying back closing her eyes. She needed to relax because she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline woke up not meaning to fall asleep; she'd only meant to close her eyes for a few minutes. However she was lying on her bed with the comforter covering her up. She looked at the clock before jumping out of the bed, it was after seven. She'd been asleep since six, but who had put her in the bed?

"Hey no need to go anywhere, dinner's served," Tyler said smiling at the fact she was standing with nothing on. He'd found her in the tub about to go under the water so he'd moved her to the bed. It was less likely of her to drown while he was making dinner. "Or put anything on?" he added.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked trying to find them, but he had moved them from the bed. He'd already put the tray on the comforter so she couldn't grab that. She hadn't planned on being naked when he showed up, but she was and he'd already seen her in the tub too.

"No reason to hide from me Caroline, I've seen you naked after cheer practice before," he grinned knowing she was going to kick his ass or yell one for spying on her.

"You are such a guy sometimes," She glared crossing her arms over her chest, but he moved closer kissing her, his hands moving over her sides.

"I'm single," he said against her neck getting a comment back, but he couldn't make it out because she moaned as he nipped at her throat. Her arms moved around his waist bringing him closer now wanting him to keep doing what he was doing. Hearing that he'd finally broken up with Vickie was a relief she could let him do the things he did and not feel guilty as hell, even if his ex was all over Jeremy. "I've been single for about three days," he added reminding her of what he'd told her earlier that day.

"You are so dead, three days and you said nothing?" she was about to yell even more when he cut her off.

"You never asked, you just told me to, and I was going to tell you in the grocery store, but somebody was coming," he said running his hand over her arm getting her to look up at him. She was pissed, but she was still happy.

"You could have said something, especially when you had me against the lockers in the locker room," she panted as he kissed both of her breasts. He was so damn good at this that she couldn't stay mad at him and wanted more.

"I have you now," he said looking into her eyes, she had tortured him all day yesterday and he'd done it on purpose. Now he knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her, no more waiting, and no more reason not to.

He picked her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he kissed her lips again. "Tyler," she wanted to say something, but he had her against the wall and all she could think about was that he was hers. She reached between them unzipping his jeans after she got them unbuttoned. "I need you now," she proclaimed.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler let her guide him to her opening before he thrust inside of her, finally claiming her body with his. He wasn't just using his hands and mouth this time. He held her hips as he moved in and out any thought of food was forgotten for the time being. She let her head fall back against the wall as he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into her body.

She didn't want anything nice and slow she wanted this, him pounding into her and the bruises she'd have from hitting the door handle. She scratched her nails across his back as he hit against the neck of her womb. She let her head fall forward onto his shoulder biting down hard leaving a place as she felt her orgasm starting. She'd been so turned on by him watching her standing there naked. It was beyond words what he could do to her body without trying.

Tyler groaned feeling her teeth biting into his neck, she was a biter and he couldn't help but think about what else she'd be good at with her mouth. He moved them to the bed falling back so he would be on the bottom, but he wasn't there long. Caroline whimpered below him moving her legs up then back down meeting his every thrust.

He kissed her battling her tongue for control of her mouth as she tried to do the same. "Faster," she moaned pulling away for air, his mouth on her neck was going to do her in soon. God he was so good at this, kissing, moving just right, turning her on and she wasn't fighting for control much. She was willing to let him do what he wanted.

He picked up the pace moving faster after he re-angled his self thrusting in again hitting all the right spots. She dug her nails into his shoulders crying out as he sent her over and she could feel him filling her as well. She clamped down on him causing him to groan stilling inside of her. "Care," he was still cumming as she held him with her inner walls.

"Yes?" she asked kissing his neck where she'd left bite marks.

"I'm sorry it took so long," if he'd known it would be like this he'd ended it sooner, hell never gotten with Vickie to start with. If things had gone differently that night they wouldn't be laying in bed right now together.

Caroline smiled pulling him into a kiss, she knew that he couldn't be a royal dick and break up with Vickie after she was attacked. She'd given him one month to break up with her or she was going to do it for him. It was two weeks until the deadline and he'd made it in plenty of time.

"No more fighting with Jeremy though, even if he tries because you are my guy and I'm so not into him," she giggled when he made a face trying to figure out why she was telling him no more fighting. He'd only tried kicking Jeremy's ass over Vickie, but that wasn't an issue now.

"Fine, but I won't be all buddy buddy with him, he starts it I'll try and walk away," Tyler said sitting up and getting the food. It was still warm so he fed her the fries first not wanting them to get cold. "We're going to have to do that again," he picked up one of her fries popping it into his own mouth as she punched his shoulder.

"No stealing my fries, Lockwood, or I'll not let you cum for three days," she promised taking one of his fries since he got hers.

She was patient, loving, and kind and totally going to kick his ass if he did take another fry he thought, but she was his girl. Making out on the back of his truck that night had so been worth what had followed. She didn't take his crap and the last thing he taken was an aspirin, her rule one was he wasn't going to kill his self with that shit. She didn't care if he drank, but she wasn't going to let him die from ODing.

"After this you're getting me some ice cream," Caroline said chewing on a piece of steak.

"I'm your waiter now huh?"

"Yep, but I promise to pay you in orgasms," Caroline giggled causing him to laugh too. They were defiantly a good fit and if they could make it last then she had no doubt he was hers for as long as they were willing to keep this going, fight for it if they had to.

**THE END**


End file.
